


Visite nocturne

by Zeegzag



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: Cid a l'habitude que son compagnon s'absente... mais même lui commence à trouver le temps long.
Relationships: Cid Highwind/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Visite nocturne

1

Le pas lourd et le visage lessivé, Cid pousse la porte de son habitation. La journée a été longue et même un peu trop… à moins que ça ne soit l'âge qui commence à se faire sentir ?

_À trente-cinq ans ? Ça me ferait mal !_

Bien que la nuit soit déjà tombée, il ne se donne pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Se contente de l'éclairage électrique extérieur pour trouver sa route jusqu'à son salon. Là, il appuie sur l'interrupteur et, tandis que l'ampoule s'éveille mollement, il se laisse tomber dans son fauteuil avec un soupir profond.

Les jambes étendues devant lui, il reste là un moment, sans réaction. Le regard dans le vague, levé en direction du plafond et la bouche entrouverte. Puis il s'ébroue, tapote les poches de sa veste à la recherche de ses cigarettes, avant de se débarrasser la première, qu'il jette en direction du canapé voisin. Son briquet à la main, il se cale une cigarette entre les lèvres et l'allume. Tire dessus et regarde la fumée qui s'en échappe serpenter lentement, presque langoureusement. L'instant d'après, ses doigts viennent frotter ses yeux fatigués et il se cale un peu plus confortablement contre le dossier du fauteuil.

Bon… au moins, on peut pas dire que les affaires ne marchent pas. Entre les diverses cargaisons qu'il transporte à travers le monde, les missions pour le WRO et le fait que celui-ci lui ait commandé la construction de deux aéronefs, il en arrive à un point où il ne sait plus trop où donner de la tête. Et ça, bien sûr, c'est sans compter tous les à-côtés… les imprévus et autres problèmes qui peuvent survenir sans qu'on ne les ait invités, mais qui ne sont pas du genre à se contenter de prendre la porte parce que vous la leur désignez.

_Faut le reconnaître, heureusement qu'y a Shera… !_

Car même si celle-ci ne vit plus avec lui, il peut toujours compter sur elle au travail – et ça, sans doute encore bien plus que par le passé. Oui, sans elle, il ne sait pas bien comment il s'en sortirait avec tout ce foutoir.

Tout en tirant sur son filtre, il plisse les yeux et tourne ceux-ci en direction du canapé. Sa veste a atterri sur l'accoudoir, où elle pendouille en direction du sol. Ce n'est toutefois pas elle qui retient son attention, mais plutôt le journal abandonné là et qui semble attendre le retour de celui qui le lisait précédemment.

_Je me demande où il est, en ce moment…_

Il y a en effet un moment qu'il n'a pas vu son compagnon… enfin, s'il peut l'appeler ainsi. Comme à chaque fois, il s'est contenté de partir un beau matin, parfois sans le réveiller, d'autres fois en ayant au moins la correction de lui annoncer son départ et – dans le meilleur des cas – de prendre son petit déjeuner avec lui. Cette fois-ci, il avait été informé dès la veille qu'il comptait reprendre la route. Quant à savoir pour combien de temps… ça, c'était toujours un mystère, même pour le premier concerné.

_Ça fait quoi… ? Deux semaines ? Presque trois ?_

Trois semaines sans aucune nouvelle de Vincent. Pas une lettre, pas un appel, ni même un petit message de rien du tout pour prendre des nouvelles ou juste lui confirmer qu'il va bien. Non pas qu'il en doute – quand on est comme qui dirait immortel… ou presque, il n'a jamais très bien compris… il y a peu de chance pour qu'il vous arrive une tuile suffisamment grosse pour que vous ne rentriez jamais –, mais c'est toujours sympa de savoir, même si c'est juste pour la forme.

L'espace d'un instant, il effleure l'idée de l'appeler lui-même. Y renonce toutefois, car conscient qu'il y a peu de chance pour que Vincent réponde. Il a beau s'être fendu de l'achat d'un téléphone portable, parfois, c'est un peu à se demander à quoi celui-ci lui sert.

_Enfin, il est grand… et je vais pas commencer à me comporter comme une mère poule anxieuse avec lui !_

Même s'il peut bien s'avouer qu'il lui manque.

— Bon, c'est bien gentil tout ça, dit-il en venant se frapper les joues des deux mains. Mais je suis crevé !

Prochaines étapes : Grignoter quelque chose, une douche et enfin… au lit !

2

C'est un cliquètement qui le tire de son sommeil. Le rêve qu'il était en train de faire se brouille dans son esprit, s'étiole, jusqu'à ne rien laisser de lui. Et dans sa chambre, l'obscurité.

Fronçant les sourcils, il tourne les yeux en direction de la fenêtre. Les rideaux de celle-ci ont été légèrement écartés et il peut voir une silhouette se découper devant. Une silhouette de grande taille, aux longs cheveux noirs et qui lui tourne le dos.

— Désolé, je t'ai réveillé…

Et cette voix grave, profonde, qui lui est si familière aujourd'hui, suffit à chasser les dernières griffes du sommeil qui s'accrochaient encore à lui. Un sourire lui étirant les lèvres, il se passe une main dans ses cheveux courts.

— Je commençais à me demander si tu t'étais pas perdu en chemin.

Un bruit de gorge lui tient lieu de réponse. Sous la lueur de la lune, la peau de Vincent paraît encore plus blafarde qu'à l'ordinaire. Une partie de son profil lui est dissimulée par le col de sa cape et son regard ne semble fixé sur rien en particulier. Juste lointain, comme si son corps était peut-être rentré, mais que son esprit était encore là-bas, là où ses pas l'ont mené cette fois.

Le silence se poursuivant, Cid finit par le rompre d'un bâillement. Sa main s'est glissée sous son t-shirt pour gratter son ventre et c'est d'une voix encore pâteuse qu'il lance :

— Vince ?

Un froissement de tissu lui parvient, comme Vincent incline la tête. Puis le cliquetis qui l'a éveillé se fait à nouveau entendre, qu'il reconnaît à présent comme étant celui de ses chaussures.

— J'ai croisé une vieille connaissance…

Et à nouveau, le silence. Mais avant que Cid ne puisse l'encourager à poursuivre, Vincent vient s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Sous son poids, le sommier grince doucement.

— Quand nous nous sommes connus, je venais tout juste d'entrer chez les Turks… il était à peine plus âgé que moi, en vérité.

— Et moi, j'étais probablement même pas encore né, pas vrai ?

Les mains croisées derrière sa nuque, Cid croit déceler une lueur d'amusement dans le regard rouge de Vincent.

— Sans doute que si, lui répond celui-ci. Nous nous étions d'ailleurs revus il y a quelques années… mais à cette époque, ça ne m'avait pas forcément frappé…

Et tournant enfin les yeux dans sa direction, Vincent ajoute :

— Que le temps passe pour lui.

Cid hausse les épaules.

— Comme pour nous tous.

— Justement…

Et comme le regard de Vincent se fait plus pénétrant, Cid sent un frisson lui remonter le long du dos. Non, pas tout à fait comme pour tout le monde. Car si lui, Cid, ne peut pas faire grand-chose pour stopper la course du temps, il en va différemment de son compagnon – devant qui l'éternité s'ouvre. Il a beau être plus âgé que lui, il a conservé le même visage qu'au temps où Hojo a mis ses sales pattes sur lui. Et ce n'est pas près de changer.

— Ok, dit-il en se passant les mains le long du visage. Je crois qu'il est trop tard pour déprimer sur la mort et ce genre de trucs. Et si tu venais te coucher, plutôt ?

Vincent ne répond pas tout de suite. Son regard, pendant un instant, continue de le fixer, comme s'il voulait à jamais graver son image en lui. Finalement, il se redresse et dit :

— Je reviens…

Son pas s'éloignant dans le couloir, Cid se laisse retomber sur ses oreillers.

— Il a vraiment le chic pour vous ruiner une ambiance.

Enfin… il commence à avoir l'habitude, à force.

Se massant le front du bout des doigts, il ne peut toutefois s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'on peut ressentir, dans ce genre de situation. Quand on sait qu'on va survivre à tous les autres, et en particulier à ceux qui vous sont chers. Qu'il n'y a rien que l'on puisse faire contre ça, sinon accepter d'affronter leur mort…

 _Ou bien devenir un foutu asocial_ _et ne plus se lier avec personne._

Autant dire que quand on regarde les choses sous cet angle, la personnalité terriblement distante de Vincent devient compréhensible. Lui, à sa place…

_Je sais pas bien comment je le vivrais._

Car même si la vie peut sembler trop courte pour réaliser tout ce que l'on souhaiterait, il ne croit pas qu'il aimerait se voir offrir l'éternité.

Dans le couloir, un pas qui se rapproche. La porte de sa chambre ne tarde pas à s'entrouvrir et une ombre se glisse dans son interstice. À présent en t-shirt et bas de pyjama, Vincent vient le rejoindre sous les couvertures; se colle à lui comme si son corps réclamait un peu de chaleur. Ses cheveux lui chatouillant le nez, Cid renifle et décale la tête sur le côté, avant de l'étreindre d'un bras.

— Au fait, t'as réfléchi ?

— Oui…

S'ensuit un silence que Cid ne cherche pas à rompre. Le regard rivé en direction du plafond, il se contente d'attendre que Vincent daigne poursuivre. Le son de draps qui se froissent, comme celui-ci s'installe un peu plus confortablement. Et puis sa voix, basse, qui ajoute :

— Je veux bien qu'on leur en parle.

Un sourire monte aux lèvres de Cid.

— Donc, toi et moi, c'est officiellement du sérieux ?

Un bruit de gorge affirmatif lui tient lieu de réponse. Son sourire s'élargissant, il glisse sa main libre sous sa nuque.

— Tu sais quoi ? J'ai hâte de voir leur tête !

Car niveau surprise, il est à peu près certain qu'aucun de leur ami ne l'aura flairé, celle-là. Pas même Yuffie, qui est pourtant passée quelques fois chez lui depuis que lui et Vincent ont commencé cette relation. À la réflexion, l'adolescente risque même de leur taper une scène en apprenant qu'ils ont gardé ça pour eux depuis tout ce temps…

_Bah… elle va bouder et puis elle se calmera._

Ce qui ne sera pas la première fois.

Le corps chaud de Vincent toujours contre lui, Cid ne tarde pas à sentir la torpeur le gagner à nouveau. Celle-ci semble avoir déjà gagné son compagnon, qui a fermé les yeux et ne bouge plus du tout. Une de ses mains s'est refermée sur son t-shirt et Cid vient la recouvrir de la sienne; peut sentir, à la consistance étrange de la peau, qu'il s'agit de celle qu'il dissimule en permanence sous ce gant métallique – telle une chose honteuse qu'il préfère garder dissimulée aux yeux du monde. Une main qui n'a plus grand-chose d'humain et qui, par son apparence, rappelle à son propriétaire que son corps n'est plus seulement le sien… que d'autres y ont élu domicile contre son gré autant que le leur.

— Hé, Vince, souffle Cid.

— Mhhh… ?

— Tu m'as manqué.

Les secondes s'égrainent, s'envolent, et dans la chambre, les seuls sons à présent audibles sont ceux de leurs respirations. L'esprit de plus en plus lointain, Cid a fermé les yeux à son tour.

Quand la voix de Vincent s'élève à nouveau, celle-ci est si basse, presque un murmure, qu'il aurait pu ne pas l'entendre lui avouer – et ce, pour la première fois :

— Toi aussi…

**Author's Note:**

> Ça faisait un moment que je voulais écrire quelque chose sur ces deux-là et comme je suis la frustration d'être bloqué à la fin du dernier chapitre d'une fic en cours... eh bien, pour apaiser cette frustration, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de pondre un OS !
> 
> En début d'année, j'ai comme qui dirait trébuché sur ce pairing et suis tombé dans le gouffre, sans parvenir à en remonter. À l'heure actuelle, c'est donc l'un de mes préférés et, on s'en doute, j'ai quelques autres idées de fics avec ces deux-là. (Oui, j'ai trop de trucs à écrire. Non, on ne risque pas de me voir disparaître de ce fandom de sitôt.) Cet OS fait d'ailleurs partie d'un projet à chapitres que je compte bien écrire un jour... quand j'en trouverai le temps... 
> 
> Bref ! C'est donc la première fois que je mettais ces deux-là en scène et... j'espère vraiment que je m'en suis tiré ! (Et j'avoue que Cid m'a causé beaucoup plus de fil à retordre que Vincent.)


End file.
